Soldiers For The Cause
by Eastonia
Summary: Each soldier marched by. Dick was the first, but how did the other Bats come to have a home? Bat!Brothers drabbles on how Jason, Tim and Damian came to join the Clan, and find their wings.
1. The Boy and the Tires

AN:- So we see that in the show, Conner aka Superboy, has a habit of picking up strays… Well. The Bats actually do have that habit. So in my attempts to reconcile this trait of the Bats in the Young Justice canon… I delved into my headcanon (where _Five Years On _and _Impressions_ reside, and that's just the Batman-verse. I got other things for A:TLA and Kim Possible) and found an AU that makes me happy, I'm switching up the ages and times of adoption a bit though. Be prepared to have all the sons of the Bat under one roof as I drabble…

**Soldiers For The Cause**

**Chapter 1: The Boy and the Tires.**

Honestly.

Conner was supposed to be the one who picked up strays, after all there was the intergalactic SPHERE, the venom enhanced Wolf, and didn't he pick up something like three toddlers during what they now called the _Pied Piper _crisis_?_

So why was it happening to him?

Granted, maybe he shouldn't have parked his R-Cycle in an alley, and maybe he should have put on the lockdown mode to prevent things like this from happening but…

The kid looked so tired.

Judging by his condition, he had been living on the streets for some time, a discreet DNA analysis on his glove's computer tells him his name.

Jason Peter Todd. Eight years old. Orphan.

Darn.

Well, that explained a lot. Problem was, Robin, no, Dick had been lucky enough to be adopted (even if it took the man 3 years to get around to it). Jason was not – or maybe he was – because he wasn't living in that monster of an excuse of an orphanage.

And that's how he ended up in the Batcave with an eight year old in his arms.

Then explanations came.

"I couldn't exactly just leave him! Come on Bruce – Dad, he's eight and alone and he's on the streets. Can't we give him something better? I mean…"

* * *

><p>The kid – Jason, he recalled – was awake.<p>

He was jitterish, confused. And he stared at his ceiling in something akin to shock as the light of morning crept in.

And he had no idea he was.

Really, Dick felt for Jason. He knew what it was like.

So he went into Jason's room.

"Hey" Said Dick.

"Where am I?" Jason replied, tone monotonous. That meant he was still in shock…

"Wayne Manor. Robin dropped you off here, told us about your situation."

"Oh."

"Still, if you want to talk, I know what you're going through."

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! MY MOTHER'S DEAD, MY FATHER'S IN PRISON AND I JUST WOKE UP IN A STRANGE ROOM!"

"Batman dropped me off here when my parents were murdered. He spoke to Bruce and, well, here I am."

"... Oh."

"Look it took him around 3 years to adopt me, but Bruce and I want to try and give you a family. You up for it?"

Flashes of something in his eye. Dick could see the wish for justice, the violent temper. Jason would have to learn to channel the anger. Batman gave him a purpose, the offer would stand for Jason too. Robin was The Boy Wonder, soon he wouldn't be a boy any longer. He stood up.

"Look you don't need to decide just yet. Just to let you know the offer is standing."

And perhaps, just maybe, he wouldn't be an only child any longer. His Team might have treated him like he was their little brother – but really, he wasn't around them enough to get that treatment – but something in him felt like this was meant to be.

* * *

><p>A few weeks later, he, Richard John "Dick" Grayson-Wayne was a big brother.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:- Yes, its short. I'm trying to feel my way around here. Tell me what you think! :). Eastonia


	2. The Boy Next Door

AN:- Drabble 2 here, about Tim, took off Cassie because I want to focus on the brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>Soldiers For The Cause<strong>

**Chapter 2: The Boy Next Door**

Timmy was already practically part of the family.

I babysat him every other weekend. Bruce said that it would be good practice for me. Of course, when Jay joined us, I ended up with 2 people to babysit instead of the one. Jay didn't know about Bruce and I being Batman and Robin, and we intended to keep it that way.

Then the Drakes died on one of their expeditions.

I could relate. So could Jay.

Yes he was a troublemaker but I could tell he loved Tim like a brother too. He was still getting used to me but he latched on to Tim no problem.

Sometimes I wonder why he doesn't like me. He calls me 'Goldie' all the time, and I have no clue why. I try and get him to talk about it but so far, no good. He rarely agrees with me.

So I was surprised that when it was discovered that Timothy Jackson Drake had no more family and I asked if we could take the almost 6 year old in, Jason backed me up.

Between Grayson charm and Todd tantrums, we coerced Bruce into first making him a ward, a few weeks later, Timothy Jackson Drake added on a Wayne to his name.

He had a tendency of following me around everywhere. And if he couldn't find me, he would follow Jason around.

And the violent temper I saw in Jason all those months ago, and experienced (which were not whelming times at all. I had to pretend to not know a lot. I may be older and bigger and an acrobat, but he survived on the streets of Gotham… yeah if I was an ordinary teenager, I'd put my money on Jase too…), grew tempered as the more protective side of his nature came out in the presence of Tim.

Protective hmm? Did this mean the opposite of protective was tective? Or maybe it was contective. Pro was a positive aspect so con must be the negative…

Off track. Sorry, where was I? Oh. Yes, Jason and Tim.

Tim made it subtly clear that he preferred me to Jay, that didn't seem to faze him at all though. You know what he did? He said

"Great. This means I don't need to live up to impossible standards Goldie."

According to him, I'm pedestal-ed. Don't see what he means though. Tim just has this state of awe around me, which I don't understand.

Jay and Tim turned into prank partners. Jay was the brawn of the pranks and Timmy, little Timmy was the brains.

Guess that should have been the first warning signs that sooner or later, Bruce and I would be ousted as the Knights of Gotham.

But yeah, that wouldn't be until the last Wayne brother was accepted at the Mansion. I'm getting ahead of myself here.

But Jason and Tim were slowly piecing together what their father and eldest brother liked to do at night.

When they weren't gobbling Alfred's biscuits that is.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>:- Yes, its very short and not up to my usual standards, I'm feeling my way through this fandom at the moment. I did make an allusion to another fic here though. I wonder if anyone can spot it?


	3. The Family Business

**AN:- **Okay. Before I can bring Damian in, I need to bring Tim and Jason into the secret…

**Chapter 3: The Family Business**

"Nooo… Timmy, I think I'd know if they dressed up and ran about in pointy ears and capes at night…"

"I'm eight. Not stupid. I had a hunch since I was three, and, I remember watching him in the circus when I was one."

"How the heck do you remember things from when you were one years old?"

"I dunno, photographic memory that could be latent meta-ability?"

"… I wouldn't be surprised if it was… Smart ass."

"Hey! Dick said no swearing!"

"Goldie's not around right now... Some sort of charity dinner with Dad remember? What are you doing?"

Tim turned and looked at his eleven year old brother from his position next to the grandfather clock.

"Okay, one. Dick and Bruce will know. They always know. And two? There seems to be a false back or something in this wall."

"Yeah, I know, you'd think they were the Knights with the way they behave if it wasn't for…Wait secret back?"

"Yeah, just about here, behind the clock."

Jason walked over to his little brother.

"It could be a servant's entrance or something. Goldie did say that this mansion was brought here from Europe."

"A servant's entrance on the ground floor? Likely, but Jay?"

Tim turned around and smiled lightly

"Are you up for an adventure?"

There was a good reason why Tim was his favourite, and this was it. He smirked back at him.

"Move over Replacement. Let's see if we can't do something about this."

Tim stuck his tongue out. The nickname came up a few months after he was adopted into their family. Jason had joked that Tim was sort of like his replacement now that he wasn't as traumatised as before. The joke went that the elder Wayne's – plus Alfred needed someone to baby. Since he was refusing to be babied, they went and got another kid to baby. Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne was that replacement.

"Whatever."

The boys moved around the clock, Jason tapping the sides to confirm that there were hollow sounds being produced around the behind of the thing.

Tim stood staring contemplating at the face.

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

"What time did Dad's parents die?"

"Goldie said at 10:47 pm. Forgot when his died though."

"Jase?"

"Yeah?"

Tim pulled Jason over from where he was standing.

"C'mon Jay, give me a boost!"

"Fine, fine!"

From his perch on Jason's shoulders Tim adjusted the hands on the clock to read 10:47. And the clock swooshed downwards, revealing a passage into darkness. The brothers raised their eyes at each other. Jason reached out and grabbed Tim's hand so if they took a tumble he would be somewhat safe.

The dark didn't last long though. A luminescent glow was soon visible and then they saw the Batcave. With their Father and eldest brother in costume. Robin sighed and pulled his mask off.

"GOLDIE?"

"See dad? I told you we needed to tell them or that Tim would figure it out."

"I didn't want them to have to…"

"Dad… eventually they would've. It is the family business…"


	4. Helping the Old Man

**AN**:- Okay. Before I can bring Damian in, I also need to make Tim and Jason vigilantes…

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Helping the Old Man<strong>

* * *

><p>It's been three years since Tim and Jason discovered our secret and joined the ranks. I was seventeen when I left Young Justice and started the Titans. A year later I left Robin behind, Robin needed to be a boy wonder, not an adult wonder and besides, I was outgrowing the traffic lights.<p>

Jason became Robin when he was 13. A year later he was legally blind. He would have died actually because of the Joker. I was there, in my new Nightwing costume. I got the distress call from where I was in Bludhaven (I needed to spread my wings, Bruce and I hashed it out). When I heard Jay was facing the Joker alone, my blood ran cold. It took me an hour to get there, I almost didn't make it. It was nothing short of a miracle that I got him out before the building blew up, I couldn't leave my brother behind.

He came really close to death several times that night… and so did the Joker. Bruce went on a rampage. Nearly killed that clown, but he didn't. At the last moment Jason woke up and told him "It's not worth it." I think coming really close to death and realising that Bruce would be willing to cross the line for his son helped his anger issues a lot.

He got dosed with a weird mixture by the Joker while he was tortured, in the end that turned out to be a blessing in disguise. His other senses were heightened to make do with his legally blind-ness. He hates that he'll never be able to drive, but he found another way of getting around, well not really. The semi pre-cognition all of us developed through our martial arts training was enhanced in him, he could almost echolocate.

Almost.

Tim, Dad and I developed a bike that could work with him. He became the first meta in our family. You know? He used to be a huge fan of Spiderman before the accident. I even got him one of those limited edition comics for his birthday.

He prefers Daredevil now.

Except, you know, he's real and Daredevil's not.

So he goes by Blind Falcon now.

Tim became the new Robin… After a whole bunch of convincing from Jay and myself.

Then we worked on Bruce.

Grayson charm, Todd tantrums and Drake logic did their work perfectly. Wayne stubbornness did not stand a chance, I think, at least, well maybe...

Jason is part of the Titans now, Tim went into Young Justice.

You should have seen the faces of the criminals when the family teamed up that first night we fought together.

They went for Jay and I first, thinking we were the rookies. Even though they heard of me from their 'Haven operatives… Amateurs. We put on the beat so hard that night.

Still a little annoying that they called me Batman Light to my face though…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:-<strong> Yeah, I opted to not make Jason Red Hood (which BTW is canon). I wanted him with issues and such like but not to the point of splitting from the Clan. I'm going to bring Damian in next chapter.


	5. The Babe in the Lab

**AN:- **This is a note to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic for a while. My AS exams are in 2 weeks and I need to buck up my grades to get into Med School so... the plan is to write 1 more chapter for all my fics and then come back on the 14th of June. Eastonia.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Babe in the Lab<strong>

* * *

><p>Dick Grayson was 20 now. A rookie cop in Bludhaven by day, Nightwing by night, Wayne heir, philanthropist, Leader of the Titans, Outsiders, sometimes the Justice League anytime in between.<p>

Made people wonder, when exactly does this guy sleep?

Well, they made the same comments about Jason and Tim too, they had pretty much the same schedules as Dick, except you know, the Leader of the Outsiders and Justice League thing on their resume.

But yes, Dick led a pretty full life. That being said, he'd drop everything to help Bruce if he asked. So would Jason, who now lived close to a school for the blind, his heightened senses allowed him to literally sniff out the drug dealers and gang lords of the city. Tim… Well, Tim was already by Bruce's side so he was technically already there.

So when Bruce called Jason and Dick to the Cave, they knew something was up.

They knew something was big when they saw who was there.

Kon-El and Superboy and Supergirl.

Troia and Wondergirl and Ms Martian.

Flash and Impulse and Jesse Quick.

Kaldur, Tempest and Secret.

Artemis, Arsenal and Arrowette.

Titans, Teen Titans and Young Justice members, all in the same room. A cycle, like Nightwing, Blind Falcon and Robin.

Something REALLY big was up.

And that something was this. A gigantic lab underneath a tropical island that was a hundred times the size of the CADDMUS lab 'Wing broke Kon-El out of such a long time ago…

* * *

><p>The toddler could not sleep. He held his cat plushie haphazardly in his arms as he struggled to reach the floor without a bump. Mama would be mad but he was hungry and he wanted a cookie. Moving out of his room, he was bowled over by three streaks of colour.<p>

Genetically augmented and assassin-bred he may be, but at the end of the day, he was still a toddler who had been hurt.

So he sat down and cried.

* * *

><p>"'Wing, Robs, you hear that?"<p>

"… Falc, I think it has been established that we do not have heightened senses. Now please bro, lighten us."

"Lighten? 'Wing you still do that?"

"Why not? We are freaking running from ninjas, trying to uplift the mood…"

"SHHH! I can't pin point what it is with your banter, sensitive hearing and all that."

"…So?"

"Just a kid crying. Okay, exit's that way."

"Falc, which way is the kid?"

"You're going…? Urgh! Fine, be in here when the place blows up! Robs you with me?"

Robin looked between his older brothers.

"Kon! Help!"

An instant skylight appeared above them, Robin grinned madly at them,

"Cya!"

"Well, I'm getting out of here, I've been nearly blown up once. Besides…"

Blind Falcon could make out the extremely blurred image of his brother

"If anyone can save the kid and still get out before the explosion, it's you."

He ran to the exit knowing the Golden Boy would make it out okay.

* * *

><p>Warm, strong arms picked him up. Not like Mama or one of her helpers but these were safer and more secure than any other one of them. A deep rumbling filled him as the arms spoke to him and he fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>There was something familiar about the baby. As he ran out Dick discreetly checked over the boy. The back of his shirt and the hem of his pant had names written on them. Ibn' Xu'ffasch and Damian. He would stick with Damian, his pronunciation in Arabic wasn't the greatest. The translation of the other name told him everything else he needed to know about this boy.<p>

The son of the Bat.

* * *

><p>"I couldn't leave him there!"<p>

"Still. Are you sure you didn't have any…"

"Lord! Bruce! Damian's our baby brother. He's yours!"


	6. SAVE DICK GRAYSON and Notice

Note from Eastonia,

I promised myself I would not come back here till the things I previously stated were rectified. I have to go back on my word for one reason.

Dick Grayson is in danger.

If you love a certain Boy Wonder and want to prevent something like his demise from happening (or for more details) please go over to  
>Change. org and search for "Save Dick Grayson". This is on a timeline people. He has only until April (so really, mid-March). Alternatively contact me for the link.<p>

The link is (remove spaces please!)

change en-GB/petitions/dc-comics-save-d i c k-grayson-2

Also, I'm slowly getting back on my feet (in terms of writing stories) after my boycott.

From now on I'll be Eastonia over at AO3 - don't really like it (format s a little confusing for me) but I feel it is necessary. My previous stories are undergoing a revamp. There will be minor changes - just to improve flow and grammar and things like that.

But to let you know the order of revamp...

Five Years On AU (and it's other related stuff) fics first.

Then The Shift!Verse fics.

Then The Keeper's fics.

Thanks for following me.

This is Eastonia signing off.


	7. Challenge

DICK GRAYSON BIRTH MONTH CHALLENGE. (Rules Updated!)

Hi there.

My, well penname I suppose, is Eastonia.

I'm helping to campaign for the SAVE DICK GRAYSON petition. So I've thought up of this.

Dick Grayson's birth month is March, so from tomorrow onwards I challenge you to do one of two things. Use the writing prompts below (there are 31 in all) to write something every day. Or you could try and write a chaptered fic of at least 10,000 words in that time.

So the rules?

Must:-

1. Be Dick Grayson centric.

2. Be gen. (Or with very minor focus on pairings.)

3. Declare that you are taking part in said challenge in your summary (How are we supposed to find your story otherwise?)

What is allowed?

Well, you are allowed to use previous fics as a launch base. This is provided:-

1. You declare to a member of the community staff how many reviews were already present in the beginning.

2. You declare what chapter your challenge work begins at.

And... Actually, that's it.

On the other hand, I will be needing staff to help me out with the community I'll be establishing and to trail through the different Fandoms to place it there (PM me if you would like to do this!). I will also need readers to vote – via review system. The more reviews a story has, the closer the story gets to becoming the winner of a category (TBA).

Any artists can choose to do the challenge in another way - fanart. Please make use of the prompts below for inspiration for a minimum of 4 pieces. (Please PM the staff members of the community your image.)

The winners (with permission) stories/ fanart will be posted onto the SAVE DICK GRAYSON Facebook page.

So without further ado the prompts are (in chronological order for the days of March):-

1. Insomniac.

2. A stolen ring.

3. Spider

4. Dyspnoea (AKA shortness of breath.)

5. Tachycardia (AKA an unusually fast heartbeat.)

6. Firefly.

7. Doppelganger.

8. Riddle.

9. Teenager.

10. Matchstick.

11. Force.

12. Prologue.

13. Epilogue.

14. Guitar.

15. Middle.

16. Climax.

17. Talons.

18. The Round Table.

19. Sword.

20. Magic.

21. Birthday! (Basically – a write whatever you want day. It _is_ the original Robin's birthday.)

22. Prodigal.

23. Runs in the family.

24. Wanderlust.

25. Wildcard.

26. To lead.

27. Carpe diem.

28. Spot of wax.

29. Origins.

30. Resolutions.

31. Safe and sound.

Have fun! And remember to mention that you are undertaking the challenge (we do need to find your fic after all)! BTW please show your support (they kinda want to kill Dick off, again...) and sign the petition (remove the commas)  
>https,:,,/,www,.,change,.,org,/,en-GB,/,petitions,/,dc-comics-save-d,i,c,k-grayson-2

Cheers,

Eastonia.


End file.
